Vento!
by NandinhaMa
Summary: Estava quente. Muito quente. Tudo que ela queria era uma brisa pra se refrescar do calor. Mas, conseguiu muito mais que isso. NaruSaku Fanfic


**Vento, ventania, vendaval.**

Estava quente. E, como estava quente. O sol cegava a qualquer um. Não havia nenhuma espécie de brisa para aliviar o mormaço. O tempo estava muito seco.

Sombras. Como ela queria uma sombra. Não precisava ser uma grande sombra, só uma sombrinha que aliviasse o ardor que o sol estava causando em sua pele. O suor frio sobre a pele parecia evaporar. E quanto mais quente mais desgastado seu corpo ficava. Era o meio da tarde ainda. Assim, levaria em torno de três horas pro sol se por. _Deus, eu vou morrer até lá_. Ela pensou.

Em seguida lançou olhares ao seu companheiro de treino. Se perguntando o porquê dele permanecer com seu habitual casaco laranja e preto diante de tamanho calor. Afinal, ele era um garoto. Logo, não tinha nem um pudor em retirar a camisa, porém permanecia agasalhado. Enquanto ela queria tanto tirar sua blusa. Ela estava grudada em seu corpo gerando mais ondas calor sobre sua pele. Ela estava exausta, com calor e muito, muito irritada. Ela sempre ficava irritadiça quando o tempo ficava tão quente.

Em Konoha normalmente o tempo não era tão seco. Fazia calor, mas sempre havia umidade e brisas. Como ela queria uma brisa, daquelas bem pequenininhas que nem chegam a balançar nossos cabelos, mas que são totalmente perceptíveis quando o tempo está assim, tão quente e seco. Sem perceber ela começou a sacudir as mãos num movimento de sobe e desce na direção do seu rosto. Era uma evidente e vã tentativa de se refrescar enquanto pensava que podia muito bem abandonar esse treino idiota e ir pra casa tomar um banho bem gelado. _Afinal, porque eu aceitei vim treinar com Naruto no meu dia de folga do hospital? Eu podia estar..._

De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma brisa, não, não era uma brisa era uma onda de ventos. Era uma ventania. Sem se dar conta ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou na sensação. O vento em contato com sua pele quente, se moldando totalmente a ela. Seus cabelos voando. O alivio foi imediato. Sentia-se tão refrescada que nem sentia o sol bem acima da sua cabeça, irredutível. Soltou um suspiro de contentamento, ainda de olhos fechados. Porém, antes do que ela queria o vento se foi e antes de abrir os olhos seu rosto já mostrava os sinais de decepção. Quando os abriu quase deu um pulo pra trás de tamanho susto. Seu companheiro, Naruto, estava muito próximo a ela, quase colado, e com o seu sorriso característico nos lábios.

— Naruto, o que você está fazendo? Não está vendo o calor que está? Já está quente demais sem você ficar grudado em mim — Sakura disse enquanto dava dois passos pra trás.

— Desculpe, Sakura-chan! Eu só estava tentando te refrescar — Naruto respondeu em um claro tom de decepção.

Sakura ignorou propositalmente seu tom. Estava claramente irritada. Não era culpa dela e sim do calor.

— Posso saber como você pretendia fazer essa façanha? Porque, Deus, realmente está muito quente hoje. Acho que esse dever ser o dia mais quente da história de Konoha.

— Fácil. Da mesma forma que fiz alguns segundos atrás.

— Como assim?

Naruto se aproximou mais dela estendendo a mão em sua direção. Porém, automaticamente Sakura deu passos pra trás. Não soube o porque disso, foi uma reação natural. Naruto riu.

— Calma, Sakura-chan, sou só eu. Não vou te agarrar nem nada disso.

Sakura se sentiu totalmente idiota e envergonhada pelo que ele disse.

— Ba... Baka! Eu... — começou gaguejante — eu sei que você não é tão baka a esse ponto. Só está muito quente para proximidade.

— Só relaxe e feche os olhos, Sakura-chan.

Hesitante Sakura fechou os olhos. Estava se sentindo uma idiota. Sabia que o Naruto não era tão burro de tentar algo contra ela, apesar de ser um pervetido. Mas, ultimamente o via com outros olhos e ele estava chegando tão perto. E quando ele se aproximava assim, até podia imaginar seu sorriso radiante e seus olhos... _Oh, Deus, o que eu estou pensando. _Ela se puniu intenamente.

Sentiu Naruto se aproximar e de repente a ventania voltou mais forte, mais refrescante, mais leve, mais gostosa. Ela soltou um suspiro sem se dar conta. E, novamente o vento parou antes de satisfazê-la por completo. Antes de abrir os olhos ouviu Naruto dar uma risada. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o escutou.

— Então, consegui refrescá-la?

Já ia perguntar do que diabos ele estava falando, quando sua mente praticamente acendeu uma lampâda de compreensão.

— O vento! Foi você?

— Bingo, Sakura-chan! — Deu aquele sorriso maravilhoso e prosseguiu — Estava te observando de longe, toda corada pelo calor e tentando se refrescar com as mãos. — Outro sorriso — Não resisti e usei o meu elemento pra algo mais produtivo do que treinar e lutar. — Sakura ia falar quando Naruto a interrompeu com o mesmo sorriso idiota novamente — Você gostou, Sakura-chan? Quer que eu faça de novo? — Perguntou impaciente, porém parecia mais um pedido. Daqueles que as crianças fazem quando gostam muito de algo.

Sakura no momento só conseguia pensar em como alguém podia sorrir tanto e com tanta alegria e felicidade. Mas, por fim disse:

— Não sabia que você poderia usar seu elemento assim. Só o vi usá-lo combinado com o Rasengan. Não é difícil?

— Não. Só é um pouco mais complicado. Porque tenho que controlá-lo para que não seja muito forte, ao contrário do que estou acostumado que é deixá-lo bem forte para atacar o inimigo. Assim, estando perto você, fica mais fácil. — Disse meio envergonhado e meio orgulhoso.

— Obrigada, Naruto. Mas, não precisa. Pode voltar ao seu treinamento. Eu já estava pensando em voltar pra casa. Já treinei demais por hoje e preciso aproveitar um pouco do meu dia de folga e nesse calor... — Parou quando percebeu a cara de tristeza e decepção que Naruto fazia. Aquilo cortou seu coração. Ia tentar dizer algo para consolá-lo sem nem saber o porquê disso quando ele disse:

— Mas, Sakura-chan, faz tanto tempo que não passamos o dia juntos. Você sempre está ocupada no hospital e eu em missões e treinamentos. Eu quase não a vejo. Eu sinto falta da sua companhia. — Pronto, agora sim o coração de Sakura desmanchou. _Naruto pode ser tão doce as vezes. _Pensava enquanto ele continuou — Além disso, isso pode ser uma espécie de treinamento, sabe? Pra mim ter mais controle do vento, sua intensidade, tamanho, não acha? — Perguntou cheio de expectativa.

Sakura se decidia enquanto olhava a cara de expectativa de Naruto.

— Diz que sim, Sakura-chan, por favor?

_Droga._ Pensou Sakura, antes de responder. — Tudo bem, Naruto. Mas, não vou ficar muito tempo, já perdi quase o dia todo aqui. — _Além disso, assim vou me refrescar um pouco mais antes de ir pra casa_. Pensou.

— Eba. Obrigada, Sakura-cha. Você não vai se arrepender. Eu vi a cara que você fez antes, você parecia estar levitando de tanta felicidade, ficava soltando suspiros assim tão... tão... — Naruto foi interrompido por um soco muito bem dado de Sakura.

— Naruto, baka, o que você esta dizendo? Já estou me arrependendo...

— Desculpe, Sakura-chan. Eu não vou dizer nada. Olhe, você pode ficar sentada embaixo da sombra daquela árvore. Eu sento em frente e tento me concentrar em manter o vento com uma intensidade que você goste pelo maior tempo possível. O que acha?

— Certo, vamos lá então. — Disse Sakura.

Caminharam até lá lentamente. Sakura podia sentir o Naruto atrás dela transbordando de felicidade. Ela realmente não entendia por quê ele ficava feliz com tão pouco. Sentou-se na grama, encostando as costas no tronco da árvore, sentindo e aproveitando a sombra. Naruto sentou a sua frente e levantou suas mão em sua direção, se concentrando.

Logo depois Sakura começou a sentir os primeiras brisas nos cabelos e fechou os olhos relaxando enquanto a intensidade aumentava até ficar na medida ideal nem muito forte nem muito fraca. Tinha que admitir que não foi sacríficio nenhum ficar ali de cobaia para o Naruto. _Ao contrário, ele devia cobrar pelos seus serviços de ventilador humano. _Sakura sorriu com a idéia e com a sensação do vento se moldando ao seu corpo, arrepiando seus pelos, levando seus cabelos. Suspirou de prazer sem poder se conter. O contato do vento na sua pele era tão bom. _Deus, com certeza pedirira ao Naruto pra fazer isso mais vezes._ Seu corpo começou a relaxar, sua mente já não trabalhava, somente sentia. Sentia como se estivesse a deriva, ou melhor flutuando, levitando como Naruto mesmo disse. Já estava a um bom tempo nesse estado de transe quando sentiu o vento parar.

— Na... — Ainda com os olhos fechados formulou a pergunta do por quê dele ter parado quando sentiu outra leve brisa em seu corpo. Mas, essa era diferente. Era concentrada em pequenos pontos do corpo. E era quente. Causando-lhe um arrepio imediato. Um arrepio como se eletricidade estivesse cruzando o seu corpo. Não era refrescante como o outro, mas era bom, muito bom.

Sentiu como essa leve brisa ia subindo pelo seu braço até chegar até seu pescoço. Nesse momento ela estremeceu por inteiro. E apertou as mãos e os olhos com força, como se tentasse se segurar.

— De... Deus, Na... Naruto, o que você está fazendo? – Sussurrou, ainda com os olhos fechados, com a voz entrecortada e fraca.

De repente e infelizmente a leve brisa parou. Ia abrir os olhos quando Naruto falou bem junto ao seu ouvido, com a mesma voz fraca e entrecortada que ela havia usado.

— Sa... Sakura-cha? Nã... Não abra os olhos ainda. Somente sinta.

Ela ia dzer que mesmo que quisesse não ia conseguir abrir os olhos devido a moleza que sentia no seu corpo. Não houve tempo. A leve brisa quente voltou ao seu pescoço. E entre os tantos sentimentos e estrecimentos que seu corpo sentia, Sakura percebeu que não era uma leve brisa. Era um sopro. Naruto estava soprando e suspirando em seu pescoço. Por isso o ar quente. Ela queria pedir pra ele parar. Ela queria lhe dar um soco. Mas, não podia. Ela só conseguia sentir, sentir sua respiração nela. Seu corpo formigava e tremia de uma maneira que ela nunca achou que fosse possível.

— Ah.... meu... Deus! — Ela disse arfando, sem conseguir se conter quando o sopro subiu pelo seu pescoço até chegar ao seu ouvido. E a respiração quente de Naruto penetrou no seu ser de forma inabalável. Agora, ela estava ofegando. Simplesmente, não consegui evitar. Sentiu ele se mover e levar sua respiração quente ao seu rosto. Seus olhos, sua bochecha, sua boca, seu queixo e descendo novamente ao seu pescoço.

Sakura não sabia o que sentir. Não tinha mais controle do seu corpo. Ela tremia como se estivesse nevando e se sentia mais quente do que se sentiu a manhã inteira. Seu corpo estava em contradição. Ao mesmo tempo sentia uma vontade louca de levantar os braços e levá-los até o Naruto.

Sentiu a respiração quente se aproximar mais e mais do seu pescoço e seu corpo se derreteu por completo quando Naruto pressionou os labios contra o seu pescoço. Ela gemeu involuntariamente se sentindo tão..., tão.... _excitada. _Isso. Era assim que ela se sentia. Excitada. Muito excitada. Como jamais esteve ou sonhou estar na vida. E estava dando graças por estar sentada, porque do jeito que estava trêmula, teria se derretido toda no chão.

Os labios em seu pescoço estavam se tornando mais exigentes, mais quentes, mais gelados quando ela sentiu a lingua de Naruto tocá-lo.

— Deus.......!!! — Ela estava ofegante, muito ofegante. Parecia que tinha acabado de apostar uma corrida com Lee. Naruto estava fazendo pequenos circulos com a lingua em seu pescoço. E cada vez ele subia mais um pouco. E as áreas ficavam quentes e frias ao mesmo tempo. Ela não entendia mais nada.

A boca de Naruto chegou a de Sakura. Apenas a tocando de leve. Somente encostando. Como se esperasse algo. E o algo veio. Sem nem perceber, Sakura abriu a boca como se o convidasse a entrar. E ele não exitou. Tomou o lábio inferior dela. Sugando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sakura arfava, gemia e se contorcia até que, finalmente, conseguiu dar vida a seus anseios e puxou Naruto para si. Imediatamente, Naruto ajeitou-se, sem nunca tirar os lábios dela de sua boca, de forma que seu corpo encontrasse o dela. Estava ajoelhado, com os joelhos entre as pernas abertas de Sakura.

Depois disso, largou o lábio, abriu mais a boca de forma a ficar totalmente contra a de Sakura e enfiou sua lingua lá dentro. Penetrando e vasculhando todos os cantos dela. Sakura, automaticamente, a pegou e a sugou com tal intensidade que parecia que ela, a lingua de Naruto, era o seu sorvete favorito que veio para lhe aliviar do calor.

Ao mesmo tempo levou suas mãos a nuca dele puxando-o mais para si, querendo mais, pedindo mais. E, Naruto em um movimento rápido e agil a agarrou pelas costas invertendo suas posições sem nunca largar a sua boca. Agora, ele estava com as costas contra a árvore com as pernas estiradas, enquanto Sakura estava em seu colo com as pernas circulando sua cintura. Eles se revezavam em uma dança de linguas, susurros e gemidos sem fim.

Sakura mantia as mão dela na nuca de Naruto, puxando e bagunçando seu cabelo. Já Naruto levou uma de suas mãos a cintura de Sakura enquanto a outra permanecia fazendo carinhos no rosto dela. Sakura se sentiu amolecer mais ainda, se é que isso era humanamente possível, quando percebeu a mão de Naruto alisando sua cintura e em seguida sob a camisa apertar a área com tal intensidade que ela tinha certeza que teria um roxo no dia seguinte.

O corpo de Sakura reagia institamente. Seu quadril começou a se balançar contra o do Naruto em uma dança sensual. Naruto imediatamente gemeu forte contra a boca dela. Num som rouco, aspero e arfante. Sakura nunca pensou que ia sentir tanto prazer em escutar algo assim vindo de dele. Mas, o som a provocava, como se dissesse que queria mais, que a desafiava a causá-lo de novo. E ela queria, como queria.

Todos seus pensamentos foram esquecidos quando sentiu algo duro no meio de suas pernas. Ela ficou tensa. Sabia o que isso significava. Queria parar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria roçar nele novamente. Roça-lo contra uma região do seu corpo que nunca antes se fez tão presente. Era como se ela, essa região, tivesse vida prórpia e estivesse implorando por toques. Estava tão quente, latejante e molhada. Ela queria. Sim, ela queria roça-la novamente contra Naruto e sentir o estremecimento e o prazer que isso lhe causava.

Sakura saiu dos seus devaneios quando sentiu a boca do Naruto descer até seu pescoço e ombros chupando-os e beijando-os ao mesmo tempo que suas duas mão em sua cintura, sob a camisa, faziam movimentos de subir e descer pela lateral de seu corpo. Até que os dedos do Naruto roçaram e depois apertaram de leve seus seios, sob o sutiã. Ela gemeu tão alto contra o ouvido dele que pensou que ia deixá-lo surdo. E seu corpo respondeu mais uma vez institivamente se movendo contra o dele. Em movimentos de vai e vem. Quadriu contra quadriu. Roçando, encostando e sentindo cada vez mais a excitação dele. E os dois gemiam em uníssono, um mais arfante que o outro.

Agora Naruto tinha uma das mãos friccionando seus seios, enquanto a outra foi postada sobre o quadriu dela, a puxando cada vez mais para ele. E ela ia com prazer. Suas bocas se encontraram mais uma vez. Suas linguas se chupando e penetrando a boca um do outro. Enquanto seus quadris estavam realizando movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, fortes e intensos. Estimulando um ao outro. Sakura sentia a excitação do Naruto cada vez mais dura contra ela e cada toque, apesar das roupas, a fazia se sentir mais excitada, com mais prazer, mais prazer, mais e mais.... até que ela sentiu algo grande crescendo dentro dela. E ficava mais forte, mais sufocante, mais implorativo por alívio a cada contato, até que ela se sentiu transbordando, quando, finalmente, seu corpo sentiu o alívo que tanto precisava fazendo ela praticamente gritar o nome dele, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, mas gritando o nome dela.

Ela relaxou a cabeça contra o peito de Naruto se sentindo tão cansada e extasiada como jamais esteve na vida e percebeu que ele estava da mesma forma que ela. Ficaram assim só abraçados, um contra o outro, a cabeça de Sakura no peito do Naruto e a cabeça dele no ombro dela, por um longo tempo. Apenas respirando.

Sakura não pensou, apenas ficou assim relaxada por um longo tempo. Até que tudo que tinha acontecido voltou pra ela de uma vez só como um rolo compressor. Ela tinha beijado e praticamente, sem sombra de dúvida, se estimulado sexualmente com Naruto. Ela ficou totalmente tensa e dura contra ele. Sentia-se totalmente envergonhada. Nunca mais conseguiria olhar na cara dele novamente.

Naruto a sentiu ficar tensa e começou a deslizar suas mão sobre as costas dela. Em um movimento de profundo carinho que dizia que estava tudo bem. Ela começou a relaxar e também passou a fazer carinhos na nuca dele. Ficaram assim, sentindo um ao outro e relaxando até o sol desaparecer e ceder lugar a lua e as estrelas.

A temperatura também caiu, e apesar de estar nos braços do Naruto ela tremeu e dessa vez por causa do frio. Naruto, então retirou seus braços das costas dela, fazendo ela levantar a cabeça e se olharem nos olhos pela primeira vez. Sem desviar o olhar dela, ele retirou o casaco e colocou sobre seus ombros. Sakura nunca viu tanta emoção ou tantos sentimentos no olhar dele. Eles estavam dizendo tantas coisas a ela. E o que gritava mais alto era o amor que ele sentia por ela. Tão grande que se ela pedisse ele fingiria que nada aconteceu. Mesmo sabendo que isso o mataria aos poucos por dentro.

Sem nunca perder o brilho que tinha no olhar e o sorriso no rosto, o maior que ela já tinha visto, se é que isso era possível, falou com a voz embargada de emoção:

— Não quero que sinta frio, Sakura-chan!

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a colocar a cabeça no peito do Naruto. Ele começou um cafuné na cabeça dela. Ela sentia que ia adormecer ali mesmo, quando o sentiu tenso, assim levantou a cabeça o encarando fazendo uma pergunta muda.

Ele sorriu pra ela, seu lábio inferior tremendo. — Sakura-chan? Eu nunca escondi de ninguém o que sinto por você. — Ela pode ver os músculos de seu queixo apertando quando ele continuou — Não... Não vou negar que o que aconteceu agora foi muito, muito especial e importante pra mim. Mas, eu entendo que você não sente o mesmo por mim. Eu sei que você só se deixou levar pelo momento e que fui eu que comecei. — A voz dele denunciava que ele estava se contendo para não ficar a beira das lagrimas — Eu queria pedir pra que você me desse uma chance de amar você. — Sakura engoliu seco e Naruto continuou — Uma chance pra te dar mais momentos como esse, uma chance de fazer você me amar de volta, uma chance de te fazer esquecer o passado, uma chance de te fazer feliz como você me faz. Você não faz idéia de como fui feliz quando te refresquei com o vento, de como fiquei feliz quando você suspirava por ter o vento aliviando seu calor, de como fiquei ainda mais feliz por você corresponder ao meu toque, de ver que eu conseguia te dar prazer. Eu fico feliz apenas em te ver feliz. Mas, me sinto ainda mais feliz e completo quando sou eu que causo isso e tudo que quero é uma chance de te amar e de te fazer feliz. — Agora quem estava lacrimejando era Sakura. Ela sabia que Naruto gostava dela, mas ela nunca imaginou que fosse assim tão intenso, que realmente fosse amor — Se você me disser que não é possível e que você só me vê e sempre verá como um amigo e o que aconteceu hoje foi um incidente isolado que nunca mais se repetirá. Eu... eu... — Ele pausou para respirar e limpar a garganta — Vou entender totalmente. Vou fingir que nada aconteceu. Não te importunarei e não a lembrarei disso. Continuarei a ser o mesmo Naruto de sempre, seu companheiro de equipe e amigo, apenas. — Ele finalmente parou. Sua voz estava arranhada e fraca, reduzida a meros suspiros no final.

Sakura não estava apenas lacrimejando agora, ela estava chorando e soluçando.

— Oh, Naruto!!! — Ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava nos braços dele o apertando forte contra ela. Naruto a abraçou e acariciou suas costas sussurando que ia ficar tudo bem, que entendia, que não gostava de vê-la triste ou chorando, ainda mais se ele era o responsável. Isso só fez com que Sakura chorasse mais ainda. Levou um bom tempo até ela parar de chorar e soluçar e voltar a respirar melhor, ainda que meio ofegante.

— Eu... eu — Puxou mais ar para si — não fazia idéia! — Pensou mais um pouco — Eu sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por mim, mas nunca pensei que fosse algo assim tão grande, tão intenso, tão... tão... Deus, eu nem sei o que dizer.

— Só diga que sim, Sakura-chan. Diga que vai me dar uma chance. Não estou pedindo pra você me amar. — Ele pausou, levou suas duas mãos ao rosto dela e a beijou, um beijo tão meigo, tão cheio de amor, carinho que Sakura quase chorou novamente. Ele levantou o rostou dela novamente e lhe deu um selinho — Estou pedindo — outro beijo — pra você — outro — se deixar amar. — outro — Uma chance — outro — pra eu — outro — te fazer me amar. — Ele lhe olhou tão intensamente que Sakura sentiu como se ele pudesse ver dentro dela — Só uma chance. Nada mais. Se não der certo, se você não se sentir bem ou não conseguir retribuir nós voltamos ao relacionamento amigo e companheiro de equipe. Uma chance, Sakura-chan, só isso que lhe peço. — outro beijo — Apenas uma chance. — outro — Não é muita coisa — outro, outro e outro beijo — Somente uma chance.

Sakura estava se sentindo no meio de um furacão, cheio de tempestades, raios, trovões e ventanias e vendavais gigantes. Era assim que ela se sentia, em um turbilhão de sentimentos. Ela gostava do Naruto. E já fazia um tempo que ela o via de forma diferente, como um homem mesmo. E hoje ele provou isso, porque ele a fez se sentir uma mulher. De certa forma ela já amava ele e não como irmão, amigo ou companheiro, como um homem. Mas, ela sempre enterrava esses sentimentos, essas sensações pra dentro. Era tudo muito confuso. Ela queria lhe dar uma chance. Uma chance de amá-lo como ele merecia. Mas, ela não queria magoá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer ou jogar com os sentimentos dele. Se ela aceitasse a proposta dele seria isso que aconteceria. Ela deixaria ele lhe dar prazer, se sentir amada, mas e ele? O que ele ganharia? Um talvez? Uma duvida? Se ela conseguiria amar ele de volta? Isso era realmente justo?

Ela ficou esquecida em pensamentos quando sentiu Naruto acariciar seu rosto e lhe dar pequenos beijos que lhe imploravam uma resposta. Ela olhou nos olhos deles. O mais fundo que pode. Como se tentasse encontrar uma resposta. O que ela viu além de todos os sentimentos dele foi o seu reflexo. Ela via um brilho nela mesmo. Os labios inchados de paixão. Uma possível felicidade. Parece estranho dizer que ela conseguiu ver tudo isso em um mero reflexo. Mas, ela viu. Ela viu que nunca o magoaria de propósito. Ela viu que não era difícil amá-lo. Ao contrário era fácil. Ela viu uma chance de ser feliz e fazê-lo feliz. Ela viu um sim e foi isso que ela disse.

Naruto parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e a olhou em estado de choque.

— O quê?

— Eu disse, sim. Tenho que ser sincera, Naruto. Eu não o amo da mesma maneira que você me ama, ainda. Mas, eu já te amo e não só como amigo. E não será difícil te amar mais e da mesma maneira que você me ama. Na verdade como você disse eu só tenho que me permitir amar e ser amada. E é muito fácil amar você, Naruto. Então, sim, nós teremos uma chance. — Naruto continuou parado e perplexo sem nenhuma reação — Naruto, você me ouviu? Eu disse sim, sim, sim!!! — Ela parou, agarrou seu rosto e lhe beijou cheia de paixão ao que ele respondeu imeditamente com mais intensidade ainda — Sim, eu te quero. Sim, nós iremos tentar. E, sim, com certeza te amarei muito, porque nesse momento eu já sinto algo quente no meu coração e algo me diz que isso é amor que construíremos juntos. Então, sim, eu lhe darei, nos darei uma chance. Sim, eu também irei te fazer feliz. Sim, nós nos amaremos, enfrentaremos o que vier pela frente e seremos muito, muito felizes.

Naruto estava extasiado. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que as estrelas. Seu sorriso era maior e mais bonito do que a exuberante Lua prateada que habitava o céu. E Sakura teve mais certeza ainda de que essa era decisão certa.

Quando Naruto finalmente respondeu, ele parecia uma criança. Uma criança que acabava de ganhar o presente mais legal do mundo. Uma criança sorridente, esperançosa e feliz. Sakura podia não ter certeza do que aconteceria futuramente. Contudo, sabia que não se arrependeria porque o olhar e o sorriso que viu nele nesse momento compensariam qualquer coisa e ela lembraria disso pra sempre. Quando as coisas ficassem estranhas ou problemáticas ela lembraria desse momento e tudo voltaria a fazer sentido. Tudo valeria a pena desde que estivessem juntos. Desde que pudesse ver ele assim. Desde que fosse a responsável por causar tamanha felicidade a ele.

— Você não vai se arrepender, Sakura-chan! Eu prometo! Eu... Eu vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu... até paro de comer ramen se você pedir. Eu vou ser o melhor namorado do mundo. A Ino vai morrer de inveja de você. E... — Sakura o silenciou com um beijo delicado nos lábios.

— Está tudo bem, Naruto. Eu estou muito feliz agora. Não precisa me prometer nada. Vamos só ficar aqui juntos. Olhando as estrelas e curtindo nossa primeira noite juntos. — Sakura disse cheia de felicidade e amor no peito.

— Sim, o que você quiser, Sakura-chan! — Ele então se posicionou contra o tronco da árvore com as pernas abertas e puxou Sakura para si. Suas costas contra seu peito. Suas mãos entrelaçadas na cintura dela. Sakura sentia a respiração calma dele contra o seu pescoço, suas mão acariciando seus braços, seu peito subindo e descendo no mesmo ritmo do dela. E, percebeu que não podia existir felicidade maior que essa.

Em pensar que tudo começou por causa de um calor dos infernos e ela pedindo uma brisinha pra aliviar o tempo seco. E, ela conseguiu, muito mais que uma brisa, ela conseguiu um amor para aplacar e soprar pra longe todas as dúvidas, tristezas e angustias que ela poderia ter. Um amor que lhe trará muitos ventos, ventanias e vendávais de pura felicidade.

— Naruto?

— Sim, Sakura-chan?

— Eu amo o fato do seu elemento ser o vento!

— Ah?!

— Nada, Naruto-baka, só me beije!

— Agora e sempre, Sakura-chan!

— Sim, agora e sempre!


End file.
